thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica Nietzsche
Jessica Nietzsche is the love interest of Alan Nomaly in The Alan 10 Adventures. She is voiced by Jessica Nigri. Appearance Jessica has light and bright blonde, almost white hair, which parts on the left towards the right and is about chest-length. She has big hazel eyes. She is a little shorter than Alan and a little taller than Alexis. She usually wears a navy t-shirt, black pants, black converse, and a green hoodie. Sometimes she'll wear a hat and wear the hood at the same time. Her Tacopolis uniform consists of her usual pants and shoes, but with an orange polo with a red colar and stripe on the right side, an orange hat with a red bill, and a nametag on the left side of her shirt. Her picture in her template consists of her wearing a blue Deadpool uniform, with the Deadpool face on grenades and belt being replaced with blue Simplicitrix symbols. Personality Jessica so far has shown to be very kind-hearted and positive minded, having told Alan she thinks he's a "good weird" and even becoming overjoyed when he and Alexis said they'd vouch for her if she was questioned by her boss at Tacopolis. She also seems to be rather enthusiastic as she was confident that Alan and Alexis would get jobs at Tacopolis. Powers *Jessica has not been shown to have any powers. However, when wearing the suit that Alan made for her in Alan 10, she is skilled with weapons such as katanas, guns, grenades, etc. When she wears the suit in full, it is nearly impenetrable. Weaknesses *As shown in The Annihilators Part 2, Jessica's suit can be damaged by mercury. History *Jessica first appeared in Learning the Ropes. She, along with Alan's other friends, was kidnapped by Jail Berd only to be later saved by Gutrot. *Jessica appeared in Five Nights at Tacopolis as an employee at Tacopolis and took over for Alexis on the fifth night. *Jessica camoed in O' Brother, What Art Thou while hanging out with Alexis and Alan. *Jessica cameod in Through Your Eyes when Richard spied on her. *Jessica appeared in The Trial of Alan Nomaly to testify for Alan. She also found out about his alien transformations, and officially began dating him at this point. *Jessica cameoed at the end of The Annihilators Part 1. *Jessica appeared in The Annihilators Part 2 to help fight the Annihilators. She temporarily gets mercury poisoning due to Mad Hatter, but is healed by Ouroborosaurus. *Jessica appeared in Faal Dovahkiin Bo to fight Negative Chromastone, but was defeated. *Jessica appeared in An Anurable Mission to help fight Vapor and Phazz Magistreen. Appearances *''Learning the Ropes'' *''Five Nights at Tacopolis'' *''O' Brother, What Art Thou'' (cameo) *''Through Your Eyes'' (cameo) *''The Trial of Alan Nomaly'' *''The Annihilators Part 1'' (cameo) *''The Annihilators Part 2'' *''Faal Dovahkiin Bo'' *''An Anurable Mission'' Trivia *Her name is based upon two real people: **Her first name comes from Jessica Nigri, a cosplayer who is Alanomaly's celebrity crush, explaining why her character is the love interest. **Her last name comes from Friedrich Nietzsche, a philosopher Alanomaly shows much interest in. Nietzsche was also mentioned in the first episode Jessica appeared in. The name "Nietzsche" was also used to name Alan's Squirtle, and later, Wartortle, in his Pokemon FireRed playthrough. *As of The Trial of Alan Nomaly, she is in a relationship with Alan. This is also the episode where she became a main character. *Jessica Nigri was chosen as Jessica's voice actress due to the character being based on the real Jessica. Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Jessica Nietzsche